Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize Episode 5: There is a POINT of winning
last time on BTWTUP, Sans gets eliminated with 8 votes, a record! and was send to the TSB, but that day, was diffrent, that day, there are no challenges, except for not going to the bottom 3, the contestants going to the bottom 3 are Flower Tree, Baseball Cap, and Wubby, now, lets see who gets eliminated, Bones at Stake Intro: There's a new stage, time to see, who goes to space, inside the TSB, At Bones At Stake, thats the new intro, for the point thingy, now, the voting, last time, you 3 were UFE, we collected 6 votes, baseball Cap, you aint got a vote, your safe with 0 votes (bone thrown at Baseball Cap) now, at the bottom 2, Flower Tree and Wubby, who gets eliminated? (drumrolls) Gaster Blaster: your safe with 1 vote, flower tree, but doubling it brings you to 2, but, wubby is out with 5, bye lose token from Flower tree, bye Wubby (Wubby Gets Thrown to the TSB) now, for the rejoining, there were also 6 votes, if you rejoin, you get 1 bone, Lurantis, you aint having a vote, wish u had, eh? too bad! (Lurantis gets thrown to the TSB) now, everyone else got 2 votes, but we need a way, to get someone to join, lets use the random name picker from the internet (it lands on Moneybag) bye other 2, (Sans and green Starry gets thrown back in the TSB) hi moneybag, lets get your score on the scoreboard, if you rejoin, you get points plus of how many votes you have, Now, lets show the Scores! oh, and here are the 2 bones of every other contestants, who didnt rejoin, or if you were at the bottom 3, Flower Grassy: 59 Green Rocky: 58 Bubble Wand: 58 CBoP: 58 Lizy: 56 Chalk: 50 Moneybag: 49 Baseball Cap: 43 Flower Tree: 41 only Challenges will now higher your score, now, for the Challenge, its a Tile Contest, there will be 2 tiles in each room, one can get you inside a cage, and the other will drop you to the next room with 2 tiles, there are 10 rooms of tiles, Chalk gets excuses, and gets 10 points, for the rest of you, type in the comments for each room like this for example: Room 1 = Left now, for the points earning, its this: 1st: 16 points 2nd: 14 Points 3rd: 12 Points 4th: 10 Points 5th: 8 points 6th: 6 points 7th: 4 points 8th: 2 Points challenge ends on 3rd of May, Everyone did the challenge, except the excused, you will also get 5 bones if your first! now, lets start! Floor 1: Correct: Left (Moneybags is out, with baseball cap and Flower Grassy Floor 2: Correct: Right (Nobody is out, Floor 3: Correct: Left (everyone else is out) well, guess we will do this then, the random name picker, lets see who gets first out of the everyone else, (it lands on green Rocky) ok, here are the bones, now, for the 2nd place, (it lands on Lizy) 3rd place goes to... (it lands on The Computer Brothers of Paine) 4th place goes to... (it lands on flower tree) 5th place is Bubble Wand then, 6th place goes to (it lands on moneybags) who gets 7th place? who goes 8th (it lands on Flower Grassy) Sorry baseball cap, here is another Lose Token, now, lets settle the scores! Green Rocky: 74 CBoP: 70 Lizy: 70 bubble Wand: 66 Flower Grassy: 63 Chalk: 60 Moneybag: 55 Flower Tree: 51 Baseball Cap: 45 Nobody escaped from the Bottom 3, vote between these 3 characters, Moneybag, Flower Tree, or baseball Cap, Voting ends on the 4th of May Category:BTWTUP Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:BattleReviews's Articles